


Negan Imagine ~ Caught

by thewalkingdeadimagines



Series: Caught [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines
Summary: Request:Can you do an imagine about being Rick’s daughter and getting caught having Sex with Negan please?
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Caught [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935979
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Negan Imagine ~ Caught

Tapping your fingertips tensed onto the counter you stared outside the window, waiting for his tall figure to finally appear along the wall as you hoped that no one else would see him sneaking in this night into the house that was empty except for you.  
Your father Rick was on a run with others and most certainly not coming back till tomorrow evening, your brother had taken your younger sister with him over to Enid’s place and with that you finally had the house for yourself for the very first time while Negan was in town.  
And that really was something special for both of you.  
Any other time you could be uninterrupted with him you had to pretend to be on a run, only to meet him in an abandoned house in the woods in order to keep the relationship you had build up with him over months secret.  
Till this night, this abandoned house had given you the possibility to do everything with him you couldn’t do in Alexandria.  
And that didn’t just mean sex, things that seemed so simple and innocent like kissing him as long as you wanted to or even just napping together were only possible there.  
Inside these walls, a kiss or even just a fast peck was normally the furthest you could go with him and even that was sometimes almost too much.  
And still, you wanted him to come over this night.  
Something in you just wanted to use this opportunity that probably wouldn’t come back anytime soon.  
Just having him in your very own bed, spend all night with him there or maybe even all over the empty house, who knew.  
That was Negan after all.  
And besides that, being able to have his way with you inside Alexandria, inside this very house had let something flare up in his eyes that had clearly revealed to you how much it was actually turning him on.

Finally you saw his tall figure casting a shadow along the wall, his eyes already darting with a smirk at you as he caught you watching him through the window.  
With fast steps he walked up to the backdoor just as you grabbed its handle to quickly let him in.  
Just as you heard one of his boots hitting the wooden floor his hands reached out to your waist, pulling you flat against him as his lips met yours longingly.  
Feeling how a bit of the tension washed out of your body you kissed him back, your hands finding their way to his chest as some deep rumbles sounded through his chest until your lips let go of each other.  
”You sure no one saw you?”, you quietly mumbled as Negan let out a chuckling sigh.  
”Yes, damn sure and if not, hell, we’re gonna have some audience…I wouldn’t mind”, Negan said with a grin as he raised his brows suggestively while a small huff left your lips.  
”But I would”, you said back, your glance darkening slightly as it wandered past him outside, checking once again.  
”Last time we fucked in that lonely house you didn’t mind the dead fuckers outside too”, you heard Negan’s voice chuckle as your glance snapped back to him.  
”Yeah, but this time there are no walkers outside, that’s my family…if someone catches us we’re screwed. It was already damn close when you kissed me this morning”, you said, a tensed tone swinging clearly in your voice.  
“Yep Sweetheart, but they haven’t caught us and they’re not gonna catch us now either”, he responded, pulling you closer again as you let out a sigh that was filled with the stress you really didn’t want to have to feel when you had the chance to spend time with him.  
”Or is it something else?”, you suddenly heard him ask, his glance and voice turning more serious while the grin vanished from his lips as he raised his brows slightly.  
”No, it’s not, I want this”, you said as you looked at him, trying to show him that those words were genuine.  
The very last thing you needed know was that he thought that he was the one making you feel uncomfortable.  
”I want you”, you added, as you finally saw the small grin coming back to his lips before the wolfish glance filled his eyes back up at the sound of these words.  
Biting his lip, he nodded, pulling you even closer before he leaned in to capture your lips with a lust-filled growl that rumbled deeply through his chest.  
Almost feeling like your knees were about to turn weak you melted into the kiss, trying to let the thoughts that had bothered you vanish.  
Your hands were still placed on his chest, your fingertips running over the fabric of his shirt before his lips slowly let go of yours just as he took one of your hands to lead them down until it cupped the large growing bulge beneath his pants.  
”Feel that? What you’re fucking doing to me?”, he purred against your lips, keeping his hand on yours for another moment as you felt the heat already rising in you before you heard his husky voice again.  
“So now get in the bedroom so I can fuck those shitty thoughts out of your mind.”

Feeling his hands all over your body you found yourself shutting the bedroom door behind yourself as Negan pulled you closer against his body, helping you to slip out of your shirt as your hands slid first his leather jacket, then his white shirt off his body.  
Running your hands over his chest and his dark chest hair you felt him getting rid of your bra with ease, just as a deep lusting growl traveled up his throat.  
“Fuck, you got no damn idea how hard it is to see you all damn day without being able to fuck you against the nearest wall”, he growled, his tongue sliding over his lower lip as his eyes and hands wandered over your body, leading you closer to the bed.  
“After tonight, you won’t be able to walk for fucking days. That’s a damn promise”, he growled, letting the heat that was stuck in your body middle grow as your back finally hit the mattress before Negan shifted with a big wolfish smirk on top of you.  
“Already think of another excuse than that I fucked orgasms into you all night…I don’t think that one would work too good on your Dad”, he grumbled against your skin as his lips began to tease over your jaw, his touch distracting you from his remark before he began to kiss down your neck, suck and nibble slightly on the delicate skin as his hands ran hungrily over your body while deep growls rumbled through his chest.  
Feeling how your arousal began to build up more with every second, Negan’s lips traveled down your body, from your neck to your collarbones, to your breast and down your stomach until you felt him biting the sensitive skin above your hipbones teasingly as a gasp left your lips.  
“Fuck Negan, that’s gonna leave a mark”, you mumbled as you saw him looking with a grin up at you.  
“Good”, he muttered against your skin as his lips met it again.  
“I actually fucking hope so”, he added, kissing the sensitive flesh as his fingers wandered to the hem of your pants.  
You rose your hips a bit to help him as he slipped the fabric off your legs while his glance already wandered to your panties.  
His large hand traveled over your leg as his tongue wetted his lower lip slightly until you felt his thumb brushing over the fabric that was still covering your growing arousal while small whimpers left your lips.  
“Fuck, I can feel through your goddamn panties how fucking wet you are for me”, he huskily said, a small growl leaving his throat.  
“Take them off”, you said in a breathy but pleading and urging tone while the wolfish smirk on his lips grew wider.  
“No, I’m not fucking done yet”, he muttered smirking, letting his thumb circle over your clothed core as the slight pressure he added began to drive you crazy.  
“Negan please”, you mumbled as his smirk grew wider while he raised his brows.  
“What was that? I think you gotta speak up I can’t hear you” he said, biting his lip before he leaned with a grin down, let his strong hands enclose the sides of your hips just as you felt his lips and tongue beginning to torturously slow suck and lick your pulsing clit through the fabric.  
“Please take them off”, you mumbled as your hands gripped the sheets just as Negan let his tongue flick against the wet and soft material.  
“One more time”, he growled against your heat as you felt the teasing of his smirking lips continue while a desperate and unpleased huff left your lips.  
“Goddamn it Negan, please”, you mumbled in a tone that was more begging than you realized just as you heard his throaty chuckle.  
“Now that’s what I wanna fucking hear” he said lowly, this tongue sliding over his lips as he began to slowly peel the wet panties off your skin.

Finally feeling the fabric leaving your skin completely you reached out to his belt, eager to finally feel him.  
“Oh wow, now look at that. My fucking greedy girl”, he chuckled huskily as you began to unbuckle his belt, unzip his pants until you could push them down.  
And just as Negan let them slide off his legs your eyes caught the large tent in his boxers.  
“Go for it, Baby. It’s all yours”, he lowly growled, his words only letting your arousal increase as his glance gored hungrily through you until your fingertips dug in between the waistband and his skin before you pushed the fabric down, letting his throbbing erection spring free.  
“Fucking only for you”, he growled before he leaned down to capture your lips roughly as he guided himself towards your core, dragging the head of his dick teasingly along your wetness while more gasps and whimpers escaped your lips.  
“Please…”, you mumbled against his lips, feeling your heat begging and longing for him.

Letting out a deep groan you finally felt him pushing himself inch by inch inside your core that just waited for its release as a wave of pleasure washed over you.  
“Oh fuck…” you moaned as you felt him filling you up, his weight pressing in on you as your fingertips dug into his heated skin.  
Your legs wrapped around his hips as they were beginning to snap against yours, letting his thick length roll deeper into you with every single thrust.  
Loud cries in pleasure and breathy moans left your lips while his muffled and deep growls sounded through the room as his hot breath hit your neck.  
“Mine”, he growled into your ear as you felt his large hands gripping your hips to push them even harder against his own.  
“Fuck, you’re mine” his deep voice groaned before a gasp left your lips as he bit down your shoulder, leaving his mark as he pounded harder into you.  
Arching your back beneath him you felt his back muscles rolling beneath your palms before one of his hands reached down until you felt his thumb back on your pulsing clit.  
With every time his throbbing length pounded you deeper into the mattress, you felt his thumb adding more pressure to the circles it was massaging into your sensitive flesh as the pleasure he brought you got almost unbearable.  
With every passing second he made you swing more in ecstasy, your fingertips digging deeply into his skin as you longed more for him.  
“Harder…”, you exhaled, one of your hands beginning to wander into his dark hair as his hand left your pulsing flesh to grab the edge of the headboard with that much strength that his knuckles turned white as it allowed him to push himself deeper and harder inside your sopping heat.  
“Oh fuck…Negan”, you cried out, feeling how his throbbing cock pounded into you before his lips captured yours again, swallowing your moans as his other hand cupped the side of your neck firmly and your mind began to get hazy, not able to think clearly anymore.

“(Y/N), I’m hom-”, sounded suddenly muffled through your hazy mind as those words began to rip you out of your trance, first slowly, then with all their force as you realized whose voice that was.  
Feeling a rush of panic shooting through your veins you pushed Negan off your body just as your glance met the shock-filled eyes of your father.  
Covering yourself up, the embarrassment, shock and panic began to fill you up, letting your body switch between boiling hot and ice cold as your father’s shocked glance turned into a hatred filled glare as it hit Negan.  
“Hey, Rick”, was the first thing your heard coming still breathlessly out of Negan’s lips with a slight provocative tone as your father’s fists clenched just as tightly as his jaw.  
“Get out”, your father’s voice brought out, the tone and the glare revealing the anger in him that was shortly before taking over, the shock that was still stuck in him the only thing holding it back from exploding,  
“Me?”, Negan asked with the same provocative undertone from before as he pointed at himself, just before he raised his voice again, “No.”  
You could see your father’s breath growing even quicker as the shock, anger, disgust and bewilderment in him fought for the upper hand in his mind.  
“D-dad?”, you quietly stumbled, completely overwhelmed with the situation as your father’s glance darted back at you, looking at you as if you weren’t his daughter but someone he didn’t know, someone he didn’t even want to know.  
Staring unbelieving at you, he took a few steps back until he turned around and began to walk away, too filled up with emotions to do anything, too overwhelmed to attempt to kill Negan even though you were sure that this was the one thing he wanted to do right now.  
“Fuck, fuck”, you breathed out as you began to realize what had just happened, that just moments ago the scenario you had been scared of had actually become the horrible reality.  
Jumping up from the bed you pushed the sheets off your body, stumbling towards the bathrobes that hung on the back of the door as you began to panic, scenarios about the aftermath of this all already playing in your head which were just drowned out by the mass of emotions that were prattling down on you.  
“Fuck Baby, come on, look at me”, you heard Negan say as you heard his heavy footsteps stopping right behind you just as you pulled one of the bathrobes hastily over your body.  
Feeling how Negan’s fingers laced around your jaw your glance finally met his eyes that were staring right at you, seeing the pure panic that was painted all over your face.  
“Shit’s gonna be fucking fine”, he said, mostly to calm you down and get you out of the horrible trance you were swaying in.  
“No, nothing’s fine”, you mumbled with a harsh gulp as you realized that you had to go after your father, even though you had no idea how to explain to him that he hadn’t only caught you red-handed with his enemy, but that you had a whole relationship with him that had built up behind his back.

“Dad?”, your trembling voice called out as you stormed down the stairs, still hearing his footsteps sound through the house just like Negan’s that followed you and began to outpace you.  
“Dad please”, you called out as the lump that was already stuck in your throat began to grow before you finally saw him turning around, but instead of walking towards you, he walked towards Negan who now stood in a bathrobe right next to you.  
“You don’t touch my daughter”, he loudly growled, closing the distance between them as he glared furiously at him just as a small grin began to form on Negan’s lips.  
“Well, I did, a whole fucking lot…and you know what, Rick? She fucking liked it”, he said with the strange calmness he had in those situations that could drive others crazy.  
And it was certainly driving your father crazy, just like the words that slipped out of Negan’s grinning lips.  
His hands balled into fists, the anger in his body visibly rose and you knew if you wouldnt say anything now, your father would attempt to punch Negan through the nearest wall.  
“D-Dad, please”, you just mumbled, not knowing what to say or do else as you saw how your words distracted him slightly from the anger that was about to overflow him.  
“I think it’d be better if you’d go now”, he growled with the last bit of self-control that was left in his body at Negan who still stood there with a slight smirk on his lips.  
“Guess what Rick, I don’t even fucking think about it”, Negan said, his eyes goring through your father as he leaned a bit back just as you saw the anger filling up your fathers glance once again.  
“You lurked her into this, you-”, he called out, just to be stopped by a Negan whose smirk now vanished as he turned utterly serious, a disgusted glance mixing into his eyes.  
“Careful, Rick. It is and fucking was her decision. Your daughter is a goddamn adult if you haven’t caught on yet”, he hissed, leaning closer and towering over your father as he clenched his jaw dangerously.  
The glare in your father’s eyes intensified as his hands balled into fists again, a hard gulp going down his throat before he finally looked with a scoff over at you, his glance goring through you as the anger and disappointment in it hit you.  
“What did you think?!”, he asked, still bewildered while you couldn’t say anything, you couldn’t get anything out.  
“What the hell did you think?!”, he called out with more desperate aggression as burning tears welled up in your eyes.  
“Hey! You do not yell at her”, Negan’s growling and dangerously calm voice interrupted him, and while it silenced him for a few awful moments it didn’t change the way your father was looking at you and the pain it was forming in your whole body.  
“Since when?”, he asked, gulping hard while you let out a trembling sigh, still not knowing what to exactly respond without making this entire situation even worse than it already was.  
“(Y/N), since when?!”, he asked again, rising his voice as you tried to force words out of your mouth.  
“I-I don’t know it just…it just developed”, you mumbled the truth, feeling your whole body shiver as your father stared unbelievingly at you.  
“It just developed?! It just developed that you’re in bed with this-”, he called out only to be interrupted by Negan once again.  
“Thin ice, Rick. Thin fucking ice”, you heard him growl, his hand finding its way to the small of your back in order to calm you down and actually not to provoke Rick even more.  
But anyway, he did.  
He did and with that your father just kept staring at you, pain, anger, disgust and disappointment in his eyes as he shook his head at you.  
“How could you? What…what kind of person did I raise?”, he asked staring at you before his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, his head shaking again before his glare hit you one last time as he turned around and began to walk away.  
“Dad?”, you asked, your voice breaking at the end as you followed him with weak steps while you head Negan’s heavy ones behind you.  
“Dad stop, please”, you said as he kept walking right before he grabbed the handle of the front door, slipped out and shut it with a loud thud that let you flinch harshly up.  
Feeling how the tears began to roll over your cheeks you stumbled to the couch, hearing Negan following you as you let your trembling body fall and buried your head in your hands as soon as you sat down.  
“Shit…”, you mumbled into your skin, feeling how the first sobs traveled up your throat while the couch bended slightly as Negan let himself fall next to you.  
“They’ll hate me”, you quietly whimpered, realizing that it was just a matter of time till not only your father’d knew but also your brother, Michonne and simply anyone else you called family.  
“Bullshit, no one’s gonna hate you”, Negan said, his arm wrapping tightly around your waist as he pulled you closer against him.  
“My own father already does”, you said, another whimper erupting your chest as the tears ran down your face while you looked the first time up at him.  
“No, he doesn’t. He’d just like to ram the stick he’s got up his ass through my damn throat”, Negan said, stroking over his beard stubble as a low, humorless chuckle left his lips.  
“Great”, you scoffed, tears still falling down your cheeks as small whimpers escaped your lips while your whole body shivered as your head dropped again.  
A deep sigh left Negan’s mouth as he grabbed your legs to swing them over his, bringing you that close that you were almost sitting in his lap.  
“Alright listen, It’s our business, not fucking theirs. That’s a thing between you and me and not any other fucker”, he muttered, seeing how hard this whole situation hit you.  
“It’s not only that. It’s that it’s you and what you did. Remember?”, you asked, a huff leaving your lips as the tears kept welling up.  
“I do remember, crystal fucking clear and I most certainly remember the damn hard time you gave me for that”, Negan said calmly, trying to bring some of that calmness into your body before you bit your lip as your glance left his once again.  
For a short moment it got quiet between the both of you, the emotions you got put through creating a muddled mess as you felt Negan tensing and gulping hardly just before he raised his voice.  
“Don’t dare to think I’m fucking giving up what we have only because they know. Not gonna happen”, he tensely said, clenching his jaw uneasily as you looked back up at him, meeting his glance that wandered filled with that certain concern over your face.  
“I’m not…I’m not giving it up either I just-”, you mumbled as your voice broke once again, seeing your father’s glance in front of your inner eye and hearing his words echoing through your head over and over again.  
With another deep sigh Negan pulled you closer into his warmth again, his body now less tensed again as your head fell into the curve of his neck.

And while Negan’s arms wrapped tighter around you, your bleary eyes caught how the lights in one of the houses across the streets switched on, casting shadows of too familiar persons onto the walls inside as you realized that everything that had happened after your father had opened the bedroom door had just been an awful foretaste of what was to come.


End file.
